<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awoken by sugarandhoneytea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357992">Awoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea'>sugarandhoneytea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted humiliation gone wrong, GAY AWAKENINGS, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Possible historical inaccuracy, Yuan Dynasty era, this is like... right up at the end of it., unrequited crushes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to have your gay awakening for someone who's meant to be your enemy.<br/>It's another when you forced them to marry you beforehand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Mongolia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p>Burkhan was... shocked... to put it lightly. Yao had kissed him, possibly trying to humiliate him in some fashion, but Burkhan didn't feel angry. He felt warm, like he'd just been sunbathing. His heart was racing but it was a calm race, like running with horses in the dead of the night for a little excitement. Was this what love was? He'd never felt such a thing in all his life, not even for Erdene's mother. He did care for the woman, but he didn't love her like a husband should have. He closed his mouth, which had been a little open for a while now. This was supposed to be wrong, he was often told it was wrong, though that was never enforced if you had enough respect and knew the right people; and yet <em>that... </em>It felt so <em>right. </em>Right enough, in fact, that Burkhan didn't even realize tears had been shed until one of the Eunuchs had so helpfully pointed out the tracks.</p><p>"Ah... thank you..." He murmured, wiping the tears away on his wrist. </p><p>Being a nation sometimes came in handy, mostly when dealing with particularly rowdy humans, Or when the Khan had your head cut off. Someone had to be punished so Burkhan graciously took the fall. He didn't feel like hearing his husband complaining about the repeated executions later that night. Batbayar, ever-helpful, held the mirror while her big brother finished sewing his head back on.</p><p>His mind wasn't all there, still focusing on trying to make heads or tails of what he felt earlier that morning. He still tended to his little daughter Erdene, and took care of all the things involved in the strife of nationhood, but he wasn't as focused as he'd like to be.</p>
<hr/><p>He can't sleep.</p><p>He and Yao had to share a bed, and while normally being a light sleeper, he could sleep here just fine despite Yao's snoring...</p><p>But now he can't even bring himself to try. He can hardly breathe as centuries of confusion became so clear to him. He never was attracted to women, his disgust with any sort of romance with a woman was genuine, and the thought of sleeping with one made him want to vomit on many occasions. So many "whys" now had a "because" to finally put them to rest.</p><p>Why couldn't he love Erdene's mother? Because he only saw her as a close friend.</p><p>Why did he cry when Yao kissed him? Because he felt happy, deep down.</p><p>Why was Erdene his only biological child? Because he liked <em>men.</em></p><p>He    Liked    Men.</p><p>Now, most nations would likely be frightened at the realization, or try to deny it. But Mongolia was not most nations. He felt no fear, no anger, no hate towards himself...</p><p>He just felt... known. Something out there knew, and had given him the mercy of knowing too. He could feel himself weakening, his people in the mainland were loosing their faith in him. He didn't like that, but what could he do? The court won't let him leave, and while he was miserable he couldn't complain. This was his choice, his own selfish, <em>selfish</em> choice. He sat up in bed, and looked over at his husband. He felt terrible in his sleepless clarity, and reached out to caress him. He stopped, and stared at his claws. He could never hate his claws, but Yao did. Yao hated him, and he knew well enough why. </p><p>The sleeping figure gave a cough, and Burkhan jumped back, right out of bed. Yao was sick. His husband was sick. Because of him.</p><p>Why hadn't he known this would happen, he wondered. That also had it's "because."</p><p>Because Burkhan had gotten too cocky.</p><p>Hate him as he damn well wished, Burkhan refused to let this go on any longer. He fixed the sheets on his half of the bed and left the room to try and convince the Khan to leave. Pandering to pride was something Burkhan did well, and that's exactly what he'd do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>